<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Jayne Kissed a Brigand by lvs2read</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534331">When Jayne Kissed a Brigand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read'>lvs2read</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Het, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, POV Jayne Cobb, Past Violence, Short One Shot, old fic is old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee wants to know why Jayne never 'kisses 'em on the lips'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jayne Cobb/Kaylee Frye, Jayne Cobb/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Ficathon/Challenge Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Jayne Kissed a Brigand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted in 2007 in the livejournal community ff-fanfic. Written for ana-grrl's <a href="https://ana-grrl.livejournal.com/199860.html">Random Title Generator Ficathon</a>.</p>
<p>Beta'd by vae.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>When Jayne Kissed a Brigand</b>
</p>
<p>The warm glow of the galley lights fell over the faces of the crew seated around the table. For once, a job had gone smooth and they had an abundance of fresh food the like of which only came with having plenty of coin on hand. As they filled their plates, and their bellies, the preacher entertained them with another of his stories full of monastic humor, filling the room with the sounds of laughter.</p>
<p>After he finished his story, and the room quieted down some, Kaylee reached over and playfully slapped Jayne's arm. "How's about you tell us a story, Jayne? Haven't heard you tell any stories in a long time."</p>
<p>Jayne shrugged and took a swallow of his whiskey-laced coffee. "That's 'cause I ain't got no stories to tell, little girl."</p>
<p>Putting her hands on her hips and looking offended, Kaylee snapped, "I ain't no little girl, and you know it." Softening, she batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. "How 'bout telling us why you don't kiss 'em on the lips?"</p>
<p>Looking around the table as the rest of the crew clamored to agree, memories from his past flitted across Jayne's mind.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A young man, about 17 years of age, but looking older than his years, sat at a table, tongue between his teeth as he labored with a pencil and paper in the flickering lamplight.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ma,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I dun got me a job on a spaceship. Ain't much, but it'll get me outta here. Takin everythin I need with me, so sell everythin else. I'll send money when I can.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your son,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jayne</i>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Standing just outside the door to the flight deck, that same young man watched out the big viewport as he entered the black for the very first time. Accelerating through the moon's atmosphere had been nerve-wracking, but now they'd broken clear and all he could see was the nothingness of space, with the pinpricks of light from other moons and stars dotted across it like some kind of map. Kind of made him feel empty.</p>
<p>The pilot, a woman a few years older than him, glanced back at him. "Quite the sight, isn't it?"</p>
<p>He shrugged and turned to leave. "Guess so." Truth to tell, he'd rather look at her, but he doubted she'd ever look twice at a no account backwater like him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Turned out he'd been wrong about that. Wasn't the only thing he'd been wrong about, neither. Seemed like he'd signed on with a ship of thieves.</p>
<p>Didn't really bother him none, though. Long as he had food to eat and a bunk to sleep in, he was good. And if the bunk was shared by a woman who taught him more than he'd ever imagined possible about the ways of men and women, well, so much the better. Only drawback to the situation was that she wouldn't allow no kissing.</p>
<p>"Aw, come on. Just one kiss? How 'm I ever gonna learn how to do it proper if'n you won't even let me try?" He was lying on their bed, not the least bit embarrassed by his nudity, watching her get ready to go out on a job.</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you, Jayne? Kissing's reserved for the mark." He watched her outline her full lips with a pretty pink color. Never saw her use it 'less she was going out on a job. Sure made her look nice.</p>
<p>***<br/>The captain wouldn't let him go out on jobs yet. Said he needed him here on ship, ready to use his muscles to shift cargo. But he'd seen the captain watching him during target practice, knew he was getting better every time he held a weapon, so figured he'd be going out on jobs soon enough. Least then he'd have more coin to send home. Or so he hoped.</p>
<p>He'd been right. Captain had been watching him. Testing him, too. Sending him out to track down food and bring it back fresh-killed. Said it was to supplement their steady diet of protein, but Jayne knew better. Knew it was just a matter of time before he was sent out on a job with the others.</p>
<p>First time out had been simple. In and out, guard the rear, no shooting, no one got hurt. Course, the take had been pretty small, too. But they took what they could get and didn't complain. Much.</p>
<p>After that, he went out on more and more jobs. Sometimes the take was good, sometimes not. First time he shot a man, didn't think nothing of it. He'd been protecting the rest of the gang, and that was all that mattered. Course, there'd been some real good sexing after which might've helped erase any doubts he'd had. That woman purely did enjoy the adrenaline rush of a gunfight. Said it was almost as good as maneuvering the ship during a chase.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Nigh on a year later they were on some dusty backwater moon that reminded him too much of the home he'd left behind. The captain had been killed in a job gone wrong and they were hiding out 'til things quieted down. There'd been some talk about splitting up, but she'd distracted him by hauling him off for sexing. When she leaned down after to kiss him, he didn't think nothing of it, just kissed her back. Didn't think he was doing too bad of a job of it, neither, but then things started getting fuzzy. Last thing he remembered was her whispering, "Goodbye, Jayne."</p>
<p>When he woke up hours later, he was alone. The crew were gone, 'verse knew where. Fortunately, she'd left him his clothes, enough money to survive on 'til he found a new job, and a knife that was easily concealed in the small of his back.</p>
<p>He named it Kate. After her.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Coming back to the present, he reached out and grabbed Kaylee's hand, pulling her over to sit on his lap. "You already know it's 'cause I was saving 'em all for you, sugarpie."</p>
<p>Ignoring the hoots and hollers and general enthusiasm of everyone else, Jayne stood up with Kaylee's arms clinging to his neck and legs wrapped securely around his waist. Drawing Kate out of her hiding place, he stabbed a couple of rolls and turned to leave the galley. Not bothering to look back, he mumbled, "We'll be in our bunk."</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>